Power Rangers Criminal Force
by ValerieRichards
Summary: A new team, a new villian, a new place. The only thing is, you have to be careful who you get close to. For one, you don't always know if they're good or evil. And second, the evil WILL come after your loved ones; even if they're on the team.
1. Chapter 1

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I only own this team, their families, and their friends.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 1

Who would suspect us? Five kids and a high school custodian. Who would think that we could be something more? Obviously we didn't.

"Get back! Get to safety" one of the custodians in Jamestown High School, Ed, shouted. There were five of us that were standing there in the middle of the chaos in our school. I shook my head stubbornly and the others refused to move.

"No chance" I told him. Ed had tried numerous times to try to get us to go somewhere safe. No matter how or what he tried, none of us would budge. It wasn't like we were trying to get ourselves killed; we just wanted to protect our school.

"You're going to get yourselves killed" he yelled at us. He had tossed the dustpan aside and held the broom. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry" I told him. He looked at me confused and I swiftly knocked him out. Ed was like a father to me and I couldn't let him get hurt or killed. The others were re-grouping after quickly searching the nearby hallways for the intruder. I took the broom and found other objects that the others could use for defense.

"No sign" Taylor told me. Taylor was like my right hand man. He was also my best friend. I threw the others the objects and they easily caught them with one hand. The common thing or things that put the five us together were that we all were trained in martial arts and that we had all recently discovered that we had powers.

"Okay. It must be coming from………" I began. I didn't get to finish it because in the next second, something huge came around the corner. After that, it became a blur. We threw everything that we had at the thing. It was feeling our blows, but it also dealt its own.

"What's with you? Attacking students" a voice sneered. I turned and saw Ed standing there with an evil glint in his eyes. He also had something metal in his hands. He charged at it and the intruder knocked us out of the way.

"Oh no" the thing yelled before being destroyed completely. He landed on the ground and ran to us. The others got up right away, but I had taken the most damage since I was in the front.

"Are you okay Amy" he asked me. My whole body was sore and I was surprised I was even conscious. I had made sure that I was in the front because I was afraid that others would get hurt.

"Come on Amy, wake up" Josh practically yelled. The others were staring at me; I could feel it. They were all afraid to shake me in case my injures could become worse.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine" I mumbled. They let out a sigh of relief and I finally opened my eyes. Suddenly, we were in a different room. They helped me up and we all looked around.

"Where are we" Ian asked. A man walked up from the shadows and we all prepared ourselves for another battle. The guy cracked a smile at us.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to attack you. I brought you here because I want to tell you that you're the next team of Power Rangers" he told us. I stared at him dumfounded with my mouth open. _Well, I had to tell you all eventually_ he told me in his mind. I'm the lucky one who got _many_ powers. The others had maybe one or two while I can't even **count** how many I have.

"What? You're joking right" Ed asked stunned. Ed began to laugh and the man just stared at him. Suddenly, Ed stopped and he blinked.

"No I'm not. It also just so happens that you are all in the line of your colors" the man said. We looked at each other in half confusion. The man then stepped forward and gave each of us a morpher.

"Okay, so what do we do now" Analinetta asked. The guy taught us how to activate the morphers and suddenly we were all dressed in spandex. I, as well as my four teenage friends, admired our 'look'. Ed just looked straight ahead at the guy.

"Couldn't you find a more professional group or something to do this? I mean, they're just kids" he said. We all stopped and looked at him. Kids?

"They were pre-chosen. I think you should let them know why you're acting this way before they go haywire on you" the guy said. Ed turned to us and took a deep breath. He took his helmet off and I saw his jaw tighten.

"My……daughter went……missing during an attack eight years ago. I wasn't…….watching her and she scooted off. I couldn't find her anywhere and I was told that there were only the remains of the monsters that attacked. When I saw and think of you guys fighting, I think of my daughter. Of course, the fact that she'd be your age doesn't help" he explained.

"What about your wife? How'd she react" Josh asked cautiously. Ed closed his eyes.

"My wife, Melissa's mom, died when she was five. She had had cancer. I don't think I'd want her to be there when Melissa disappeared" he told us. The guy turned to me after catching Ed's glare.

"Why don't you tell them about yourself so that they understand you better" the guy said. All eyes turned to me.

"I don't remember anything before the age of ten whatever your name is" I spat annoyed. That guy was either up to or hinting something.

"Kane, my name's Kane" he told me. Ed looked at me curiously. I didn't really think much of it. I didn't look anything like Ed and it was just a coincidence that I was the same age as his daughter.

"When's your birthday" Ed asked. I didn't really know when my birthday was, so I just picked a date. I only knew that I was ten and that was it.

"I don't know. I celebrate it on January 25th because it's two days after I 'first woke up'" I told him. His eyes widened. I heard a small gasp escape his lips.

"That was three days after the attack that my daughter disappeared in" he told me.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapters.

Author's note: Analinetta, to make things easy, will be called Ana.

Chapter 2

Our team would be called Criminal Force, or CF for short. There were six of us, each wearing different colors. It went like this: I was red, Taylor was blue, Josh was green, Ian was yellow, Analinetta was pink, and Ed was black. Ed would be like a mentor on the team and would help us in the battles.

"You don't remember **anything** before January 23rd" Ed asked me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He had asked me this question about fifteen thousand times since I explained a little about myself.

"No I don't, now please stop bugging me" I growled from beneath my helmet. We were going to fight our first battle as Power Rangers. We arrived at the scene and found a monster similar to the one that was invading our school attacking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Power Rangers. I was starting to think that this was too easy. I like a challenge and I'm glad that you showed up" it cackled.

"Okay, but no more talking. You're going to bore me to death" I sneered at it. I threw a fireball at it and it hit its target. The monster growled and charged at me. I whipped out my blasters and shot it. I missed.

"That's all you've got" it asked me. I got blasted with its lasers and the others charged in. I staggered a little bit. I wasn't fatally injured or anything.

"Na, I'm just getting warmed up" I responded. I joined the others and together we brought down the monster. When it was destroyed, I held my hands out for the others to high-five me. After all, I couldn't have done it without them.

"Okay, so now what do we do" Ana asked as soon as we were back at the Command Center. Kane looked down at us and smiled. Seriously, that guy was creeping me out.

"You all have to keep your identities a secret because if you expose yourselves, harm might come to your families" he told us. Not only was this dude creeping me out, but he was talking like Shakespeare or something.

"This is just plain stupid" Ed grumbled. We all turned to him. What grouch bug bit him? I put my hands on my hips.

"Maybe to you. At least you have an idea of what your purpose is. **I** have no **clue** to what **mine** is. I intend to stay as a Power Ranger and help those in need because I believe that this is mine. So fine, leave! I'll do it by myself if I have to" I practically yelled. Ed blinked.

"Amy, I'll stay with you" Taylor said. The others nodded and we all looked at Ed. Ed sighed and reluctantly agreed. I know that his daughter went missing during an attack, but he didn't have to be a grouch bug.

"Well, I still don't like the idea of this. And using kids" Ed mumbled. I turned on him and got in his face.

"**WELL GOOD FOR YOU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE! NOBODY'S FORCING YOU TO STAY, IT WAS YOUR OWN CHOICE**" I screamed. I turned on my heels and walked out of the room. I heard a collective sigh come from the room.

"Amy……" Taylor sighed running to catch up to me. I slowed down a little bit and he walked with me.

"I don't understand why Ed acts like that" I told him. Taylor slung an arm around me and pulled me close.

"He just wants us to be safe. I know he overreacts, but you have to look past that" he told me. I nodded. I enjoyed Taylor's company and then went back to the control room. Ed was staring at the ground.

"Ed" I asked uneasily. He looked at me briefly and then returned his eyes to the ground. I approached him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just…….you said that you 'woke up' January 25th. That was two days after my daughter disappeared. And you look a little bit like my wife. And all of you are so young; you shouldn't have to have the burden of saving the world in your hands" he explained. That's when I thought of it. The way that I could soothe his fears a little bit.

"Why don't we take a paternity test" I suggested. Everyone gawked at me. I don't think anybody was expecting me to say that. Kane hesitated and then went along with it after Ed agreed to do it.

"Just promise me that no matter what the result is, that it won't affect the team" he sighed. We nodded. A month later; a quiet month later; the results came back.

"Are you ready for this" Ian asked me. Everyone was there waiting to find out whether or not I was Ed's daughter. I steadied myself and then nodded. Kane looked at each of us before opening the envelop that the results came in.

"Amy, you are Ed's daughter" he announced. I blinked. Well, I had finally found out who I was and where I was from. I went over to Ed and he enveloped me in a huge hug. He was also crying.

"I can't believe it" he sobbed. He rocked me back and forth. Kane cleared his throat and we turned around.

"Even more so than before, this will be dangerous. Villains will use either of you as a pawn for the other" he told us. I didn't understand all of it, but I got the gist of it.

"If they even **think** about touching Mel-Amy, then I'll **kill** them" Ed threatened. My dad, he was my dad. I tried to remember something about him, anything.

"Um, I hate to interrupt the little pow-wow or something, but we have a monster attacking" Josh said. I looked at the others and we all suited up.

"You ready" I asked Ed. He nodded and blew out a breath. We went out to the battlefield and prepared to fight. Ed was standing right next to me with a determined look on his face. Then, the monster appeared and we charged at it.

"Wait, this was one of the monsters that……….." Ed began to say. The monster took a swipe at him and made him fly into a wall. Suddenly, a memory that I never remembered hit me.

"_Be careful Mel, there are bad guys out there. They won't be worried about not hurting you. I don't want you to get hurt baby" my dad said. He was looking out the window in the living room. I was watching him from the doorway._

"_Okay daddy, I will" I told him. He looked at me and smiled gently. I ran over to him and tugged him outside. I played on my swing set and in my fort. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion close by._

"_Stay there Mel, I'll go check it out" my dad said. Although it sounded cold and unfeeling, I knew dad cared for me a lot. That's when I saw a monster swipe at my dad. He landed a couple of feet away._

"_**DADDY**__" I screamed. I ran at the monster and threw myself at it. Just before I connected with it, dad looked up._

"_**MEL! NO**__" he bellowed. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out._

"Let's go" I growled to it. Ed began to advance to help me, but I stopped him using my main power: telekinesis. This was _my_ fight and I had to fight it alone.

"Gladly" the monster said too smugly. _You can't always act on impulse. You'll know when you have to and don't_ Kane told me in my head. Kane and I had a sort of two-way (it only worked when we wanted to speak to each other and that was it), mind-reader communication bond or something. _Do you mind? I'm fighting here!_ I shot back at him.

"Amy! Look out" Ed cried. A blast missed my head by inches and hit a sheet of metal next to me. The metal dissolved and the others stared at it horror struck.

"Clever, but you forgot one thing, I have more than one power" I smirked. I grabbed the non-burnt part of the metal and my hands automatically changed to steel.

"Big deal, I can still beat you" it spat. I grinned at it evilly and, from the corner of my eyes, I could see Ed desperately fighting the urge to just run in and indulge in one-on-one combat.

"Then stop talking and show me what you've got" I told it. We charged at each other and prepared for battle. Impact in 5….4….3….2….a black cloud beat me to it.

"**DON'T. YOU. DARE**" Ed growled. If looks could kill, the monster would have been dead with one look at Ed. Ed ran towards us and I attempted to stop him, but he skirted right through it.

"What? This" the monster asked shooting at me. I was too busy watching Ed to notice the blast coming at me. I fell to the floor groaning. It hurt too much to get up.

"**YOU……….**" Ed spat furiously adding in some unrepeatable words. The black cloud had slowed for a moment before surrounding it and letting out bolts of lightning.

"How'd he do that" the monster growled minutes before exploding. My strength began to leave me and it was getting harder to breathe. Had I finished what I was supposed to do? I was I supposed to bring everyone together to fight evil?

"Mimi, no" my dad sobbed. Mimi? Hmmm, that was a cool nickname. I felt my dad cradling me and his tears streaming down his face onto my shirt.

"Someone call Kane" Taylor screamed. My dad moaned and whimpered. He clutched me tighter.

"No…..Mimi……please……not you……oh god……please……I need you…..I love you…..I swear……I swear to god I love you…..you're my life" dad cried. He shook me. I heard footsteps.

"Kane's ready, let's go" Ian shouted. I was picked up and my dad ran with me. As soon as we got to the Command Center, Kane pried me from my dad's arms and began running tests on me. After what seemed like the hundredth test, he finally knew what was wrong.

"Amy used a new power, one she wasn't supposed to use yet. She might not have known she was using it though, so don't be too hard on her" Kane explained.

"C-Can she d……." my dad croaked trailing off at the word die. There was a long pause before Kane spoke up.

"It's highly unlikely. She will either be in a coma, which she is in now, or sleep off the energy it took from her. While she was weakened from the new power, she also got hit with that blast. It's not as damaging, but it still needs to heal" he told everyone. A collective breath was let out. He left and my dad sat beside me.

"Mimi, you scared the life of out of me kiddo. I thought I lost you back there. Huh, I heard you were the 'lucky' one that got a lot of powers. Just know that I'll be more than willing to help you whenever you need it" he told me. That was when I thought of something. Dad had said that I had 'scooted off' when we were really attacked and I ran at the monster. Also, there were remains of the monsters. How was that possible?

"Melissa, sweetheart, you have to go back" my mom's voice sang. I hadn't even realized that I had left. Didn't Kane say I wasn't going to die? _It's highly unlikely_ he had said. Then, I saw my mom. She was beautiful.

"Mommy" I asked. She smiled and nodded. Her hand reached out and caressed my cheek softly.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about your 'accident'. Don't worry, you'll get your memories back" she said. I believed her. She looked at the ground and I followed her gaze. I saw dad in hysterics on the floor a couple of feet from me. Kane was furiously attempting to revive me while Ana was trying to help him with her healing power.

"Dad" I whispered. Mom watched me and him and smiled sadly at me. I turned to look at her.

"Honey, your father will never survive losing you" she told me. She showed me a future where dad had become an alcoholic.

"_I'm sorry Mimi, I should have been paying closer attention to where that no good idiot was pointing that gun. The injuries where what did you in. Using your new power would have just knocked you out for a couple of days" he mumbled as he knelt by my grave. Tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_Ed? Oh god. You're drunk" an older Taylor gasped. Dad turned and looked at him. Dad threw the bottle in the garbage can near my grave. He laughed._

"_No, actually I'm sober. Until after I visit Mimi. I could never let her see me drunk" dad told him. Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes. Dad picked up a couple of stray pieces of trash from my grave stone and mumbled about litterers._

"_Then what do you think that she's thinking when you do get drunk? She sees you all the time" Taylor told him. Go Taylor! Dad was lost for words._

"_I-I-You don't understand. Mimi was only thing I had left in this world and she's gone" my dad croaked "I've __**wanted**__ to __**die**__ since she……since that day". Dad sunk to his knees crying and Taylor wrapped his arm around his shoulder._

"_Ed, Amy was like a sister to me. She was my best friend and nobody ever replaced her. __**Nobody**__ replaced her on the __**team**__; nobody __**could**__. The others still come here about every two weeks. Ana and Ian even bring their kids" Taylor told him. Ana and Ian? Kids? Now that he mentioned it, Ana and Ian do make a good couple. I'm pretty sure they both like each other too._

"You see honey, your dad needs you" my mom said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had made a choice of what I was going to do and my mom knew it. I wanted to stay here with her…….

* * *

Cliffie! What's going to happen next? Please R&R!


End file.
